


Convince Me

by FBGM



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Confession, Getting Together, Kleinsen, M/M, Oneshot, jared suffers a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FBGM/pseuds/FBGM
Summary: Jared finally gets up the nerve to confess his feelings to Evan... and Evan doesn't believe him. Turns out years of pretending you don't like someone even as a friend will do that.





	Convince Me

“So basically, what I’m trying to say,” Jared slowed down as he reached the end of his speech. “Is I have feelings for you.”

Evan stared at him for several minutes without speaking. Then, he said, “That’s not funny Jared.”

"Well..." Jared faltered. “Well, yeah I hope not. It’s not supposed to be.”

Evan crossed his arms.

“You don’t believe me.” Jared raised his eyebrows. “You think I’m lying?”

Evan shrugged.

“I’m not.” Jared stepped toward him. Evan matched it with a step back. “Evan…”

Evan turned and grabbed his backpack. “Come on, we’re gonna be late to school.”

He shuffled past Jared out the door. Leaving Jared standing there alone in Evan’s bedroom.

Jared followed him downstairs numbly. That was it? He drove over here earlier than he’d ever been, confessed his feelings and Evan just… didn’t believe him? End of discussion?

They were silent the whole drive over. Evan kept glancing at Jared, no doubt waiting for the confession. Waiting for Jared to say “haha! I was kidding the whole time!” Because that’s what Jared always did when he let himself be vulnerable, _especially_ if it didn’t turn out the way he’d expected. Jared clenched his jaw and kept his eyes focused straight ahead. He wasn’t going to keep insisting it was true. He wasn’t going to beg Evan to believe him. But he also wasn’t going to back down, not this time.

As the day wore on and Evan continued to look at Jared warily, Jared’s opinion changed. He decided, fuck it, he was going to beg. He _needed_ Evan to know it was true so he could reciprocate or reject him or _whatever_. He just needed some kind of genuine reaction. And for things to stop being so damn awkward.

“Evan I was serious this morning.” Jared said as they started to walk toward the tree they always sat under at lunch.

“Jared.” Evan sighed. “I don’t know what your goal is here but just drop it.”

“My goal,” Jared grumbled. “Was to try and be more open about my feelings instead of burying them under jokes and sarcasm because that never seems to work out very well.”

Evan studied him.

“Evan.” Jared grabbed his shoulders. “I like you. I think you’re cute. And smart. And funny. And when you’re not freaking out about everything, you’re really fun to hang out with. And sometimes when you’re bored you tap your fingers on things and I think it’s super adorable. And when you focus really hard you bite your lip which is insanely attractive and it makes me want to kiss you. And your eyes are pretty and your smile is pretty and your face is pretty. And I. Have. Feelings. For. You.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Evan looked genuinely upset now. And Jared didn’t know how to handle that so he slipped back into sarcasm.

“Well, typically when one tells someone their feelings, they are hoping for either confirmation or denial of the reciprocation of said feelings.” He monotoned.

“Yeah I know.” Evan crossed his arms. “So why are _you_ doing it?”

“Because I want to know if it’s reciprocated damn!” Jared yelled. A few people glanced at him. “I HAVE A CRUSH ON EVAN HANSEN!” He yelled suddenly.

Most people ignored him. One guy yelled back “good for you!”, earning some scattered laughter. Evan shoved him.

“Stop. I don’t know why you think this is a good idea! But it’s not. So just… stop.”

“Evan you know me. Would I lie about all this just to make you feel better? Am I the kind of person who would spare someone’s feelings like that?”

“No but-”

“Then why don’t you believe me?”

“I don’t think you’re trying to make me feel better!” Evan yelled, silencing Jared. “I’m _scared_ that as soon as I trust you… as soon as I admit that I’m happy about it, you’ll start laughing. And this will all be some big joke to make me embarrass myself!”

The lack of trust was well deserved, but it still made Jared want to scream.

“The only person embarrassing themselves is me! I’ve told the whole school I like you and spent several minutes both now and this morning detailing all of the things about you that I find extremely attractive. I’ve… I mean, god Evan, I’ve done all of that and you haven’t even said it back.” He dropped his head. “If this was a joke do you really think I’d be this committed? When you didn’t even say it back?”

“I’m just…”

“Scared.” Jared finished for him. “I know.” He laughed sadly. “I mean come on Ev, what do I have to do to convince you? Kiss you in front of the whole school?”

Evan looked up at that.

“Oh?” Jared raised his eyebrows. “Would that… work? Would that convince you that I’m being serious?”

“I don’t know.” Evan blushed furiously. “Maybe. I don’t know.” He took a breath and looked Jared in the eyes. “Try and let’s see. Convince me.”

Jared was surprised but not dissuaded. He stepped forward and kissed Evan firmly. When he stepped back Evan stared at him. And stared. And stared. Like he was waiting. Waiting for Jared to loudly declare that Evan had just kissed him out of nowhere. He didn’t. Evan stared some more.

“Okay well…” Jared said after nearly a minute of silence. He took a step back. “Um, sorry? I think. Yeah, bye!” He turned on his heel to go and Evan snapped back into action.

“Wait! Jared!” He grabbed Jared’s arm. Jared turned, looking extremely nervous. Evan had never seen him look nervous about anything. It gave Evan some confidence. He leaned in quickly and kissed Jared.

“I like you too.”

“Of course you do.” Jared smirked. Then his eyes widened. “Wait no! Sorry! Force of habit. I like you too… too. Sorry, that was bad.”

Evan laughed as he tentatively laced their fingers together. “It’s okay. I like your jokes. Mostly.”

Jared grinned at him, squeezing his hand. “I’m gonna work on them. And laying off the sarcasm.”

“Thanks.” Evan said. He tugged Jared onto the grass with him. “Then, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go out with you.”

“I don’t know…” Jared tried to suppress his smile. “You ignored me the first time. How can I be sure you’re serious?”

“I’m serious.” Evan smiled slightly, he could guess where Jared was going with that.

“Convince me.” Jared grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Jared but he's got some work to do
> 
> Thanks for reading!!  
> Follow/talk to me on tumblr @ michaelmellonn


End file.
